marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Time Alone Shall Murder All The Flowers (A!)
"Time Alone Shall Murder All The Flowers" is the twelfth episode of Assemble!'s Season Five and the one hundred and fifteenth episode overall. Plot Kang the Conqueror walked towards King Carelius’s castle followed by his army. The Conqueror had travelled throughout this world and multiple others, claiming an immense number of kingdoms, before going back to his native 40th Century. -King Carelius!- Kang said, looking at the highest tower of the monarch’s castle. As the old man walked out of his room to the balcony, Richards went on. -I am Kang the Conqueror! Conqueror of the Universe, Master of Men, King of Kings! I am here to take over your kingdom!- -My kingdom has heard about you, Conqueror! But we are the last bastion of civilization unconquered by you in this time period. We will not give in so fast!- -Alright then… We will have to do it ourselves.- Kang shrugged and looked at Baltag, chief of his commanders. -Baltag, destroy this castle. Leave no survivors.- -Father, what is going on?- Princess Ravonna walked out of her chamber and walked to her father, worried. As soon as Kang spotted her, he was smitten. -Baltag, stop!- The Conqueror looked at the man behind him and then back at Ravonna. -Who is that?- -This is Princess Ravonna, my daughter!- The king answered. -Oh… Then I have a deal for you, monarch!- -I am listening, Conqueror!- King Carelius replied, looking down at the man. -I spare your kingdom as long as your beautiful daughter agrees to marry me.- Carelius looked at Ravonna. -Do not agree to marry this man, my daughter. He is ruthless, cold… He is not royalty.- The Princess nodded and walked to the balcony, looking down at Kang. -I will not marry you, Kang the Conqueror! You are a commoner, not royalty!- Nathaniel looked down, nodding slightly, before looking back up. -I will prove to you, Princess Ravonna, how mighty I am! I will display all my power and you will agree to be my wife!- Without saying anything else, Kang turned around and walked away from the castle, followed by his army. Using his advanced technology, Kang summoned Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch and the Vision, the Avengers, to the 40th Century. -Where are we?- Pietro asked, looking at both sides. -This is not our time, Pietro.- Vision affirmed. -You are right, synthezoid.- Kang smirked, walking to the Avengers in the Battle Arena he had created. -Welcome to the 40th Century!- -Kang…- Wanda muttered. -Why did you bring us here?- -You are part of a bigger plan, Miss Maximoff. But that does not mean you will not be defeated.- Quicksilver ran towards the Conqueror and tried to punch him, but he fired his tachyon blaster back at the speedster, slowing him down. -What did you do?!?!?!- Pietro asked, trying to move. -Somehow he reverse-engineered a tachyon… He just put you in a state close to temporal stasis!- Vision analyzed the situation. -Pretty smart for a being of the 21st Century.- Kang smirked, getting two maces out of a timestream portal and hitting Quicksilver with one of them. Scarlet Witch charged his hands with hex bolts and tossed them at the Conqueror, who created a Chrono Shield around himself. After protecting himself from the hex bolts, Kang fired his tachyon blast at the female mutant. In retaliation, Vision phased through the floor and phased back underneath Kang, who leapt behind the synthezoid. The Conqueror pulled a slashing weapon he called Maha-Kalpa out of a portal and used it against the Vision, weakening him. Using his Reverse-Tachyon particles, he put the three Avengers in temporal stasis and took them to King Carelius’ castle. -Princess Ravonna! Look what I, Kang the Conqueror, defeated in battle!- The man exclaimed, as the three paralyzed Avengers laid next to him. -Oh, Conqueror. I am not impressed by these defeats. They are clearly not from this century.- Ravonna shook her head, walking back inside her chamber. Kang looked at Baltag. -Attack the castle!- He ordered, and led his army to battle. The Conqueror and his troops easily overtook the small kingdom and he walked to the royal chamber, where Carelius and Ravonna were being held at gunpoint. -What shall we do with them?- Baltag asked. -Spare them.- Kang muttered, compassionately. -Conqueror… Are you serious?- -Do I look like I am joking, Baltag?- Richards looked back at his chief commander and then back at Ravonna and her father. -You can go.- Baltag, furious, walked down the castle and gathered Kang’s commanders who were also against the Conqueror’s decision. The group decided to rebel against their leader. -What is this?!- Kang muttered, when he saw Baltag pointing a blaster at him. -We do not agree with your decision about Ravonna and the King, Kang, so we are rebelling ourselves!- The Conqueror created a Chrono Shield around himself, as the soldiers fired at their former leader. Quickly, Kang fired his tachyon blast at the three Avengers, freeing them from the reverse-tachyons. -Maximoff, get us out of here!- Kang ordered, looking at Quicksilver. -Why should I?- Pietro asked. -Pietro, just do it!- Wanda yelled, and her twin got them out of the room. -You… You need our help?- Scarlet Witch asked, once they were safe. -Yes. It’s my last resource. Baltag has joined forces with my best commanders… They can easily overpower my whole army.- -And they are doing this because you spared the King and Princess’ lives?- Vision folded his arms over his chest. -Exactly.- Kang nodded. -I think we should help him… As odd as it is, Kang was compassionate for the first time.- Wanda looked at her teammates, who agreed. The four of them marched towards King Carelius’ castle, followed by Kang’s loyal followers. Together, they fought off the rogue soldiers and took them prisoners, while Ravonna and her father watched it all unfold. The Princess walked to Kang and, moved by his compassion and caring, accepted to marry him. -Avengers, my kingdom is grateful for your help.- King Carelius smiled at the heroes from the 21st Century. -Now, I will send you back to your time.- Kang nodded. As Kang was doing this, Baltag broke free and fired a blast at Kang’s back. However, Ravonna saw this and threw herself in the path of the weapon’s beam and was struck down. -NO!- She screamed. -Nothing must harm you! For, I realize at last— I do truly love— UHHH!- -RAVONNA!- Kang yelled, after successfully sending the Avengers back to their time, and held the Princess in his arm, where she perished. Enraged, Kang pulled out his Maha-Kalpa and stabbed Baltag through his heart, killing him. Carrying Ravonna to his ship, Kang looked at the 40th Century Earth. -This must not happen… I need to change this future. I need to establish myself as the Conqueror from way earlier than the 40th Century so when Ravonna is born, she will have to be mine… I will go to the 21st Century and conquer humanity and destroy any heroes that might try to overthrow me in the future. I will do right for us, Ravonna… Our love was meant to be.- Notes *Princess Ravonna's sprite was made by User:Sunder4321 Gallery KangVsQuicksilver-TASMATF.png|Kang the Conqueror vs Quicksilver TimestreamPortals-TASMATF.png|Kang the Conqueror pulling maces out of the timestream TimestreamMace-TASMATF.png|Kang the Conqueror vs Quicksilver HexCharge-TASMATF.png|Scarlet Witch vs Kang ChronoShield-TASMATF.png|Kang the Conqueror activating the Chrono Shield PhasingThrough-TASMATF.png|Vision phasing through the floor Maha-Kapla-TASMATF.png|Kang the Conqueror vs Vision FreeTheAvengers!-TASMATF.png|"Maximoff, get us out of here!" FightingOffRebels-TASMATF.png|The Avengers and Kang vs Baltag's army RavonnaAccepts-TASMATF.png|Princess Ravonna agrees to marry Kang Ravonna Renslayer TASMAtF.jpg|"Nothing must harm you! For, I realize at last— I do truly love—" S1E18-1-.jpg|"She will have to be mine…" Avengers_Micro_Episodes_Captain_America_Season_1_4.jpg|"I will do right for us, Ravonna… Our love was meant to be." Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Five Category:Assemble! Ghosts of the Past Arc Category:Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wanda Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Pietro Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Vision (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ravonna Renslayer (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Carelius (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Baltag (Earth-1010)/Appearances